Keeping Warm
by Lint of Love
Summary: [YamiAnzu] Yuugi and his friends take a trip to a ski resort for the weekend. But while snowboarding in the mountains, Yami and Anzu are trapped by an avalanche. How will they survive?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or its characters.

**Keeping Warm**

**Chapter 1 – Arriving**

---

"All right!" Yuugi cheered as he hung up the phone. "This'll be so much fun!" Yuugi had reserved three rooms at a ski resort for the weekend. All of his friends; Yami, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Otougi, Shizuka, and Mai; would be going. Today was Thursday, and they would be leaving the next night.

"Yuugi, were you able to get rooms?" Yami asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yep! We leave tomorrow!" Yuugi cried happily. "I'm off to pack!" Yami watched as the small teen pranced upstairs to his room.

"Well, I suppose I should call the others and let them know," Yami said as he picked up the phone and began to dial Jounouchi.

---

Anzu's POV

"I think you look best in pink, Anzu," Shizuka said while browsing through pink coats.

"You look pretty cute in purple too," Mai added. The three of us were at the mall, looking for a new ski outfit for me. After receiving Yami's call that we had gotten rooms, I called up Mai and Shizuka and asked them to help me shop for the trip. They happily agreed, knowing fully well why I wanted to go. They knew of my crush on Yami, and they knew I wanted to look good.

"Anzu, what do you think of this?" Mai asked me as her and Shizuka held up an outfit consisting of different shades of pink. The coat was a dark pink, but the pants, scarf, hat, and gloves were a light pink.

"I love it," I said.

"I think he will too," Mai winked at me. I blushed furiously.

"Let's find a pair of boots," Shizuka said as she walked to the shoes section. Mai carried my clothes and followed her. I smiled to myself. What would I do without them?

"Hey, Anzu! Come and look at these!" Shizuka called. I quickly hurried off in the direction of her voice.

---

The time had finally come. Yuugi and his friends were gathered in his living room, waiting to leave. They would drive there, but they needed two cars, and their second driver, whom was Mai, hadn't arrived yet.

"All right, I have our stuff packed in the car," Yami said as he came through the door. Yami was driving the other car. He was taking Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi, and Mai would take Shizuka, Otougi, and Bakura.

"Great!" Yuugi said.

"I wonder what's taking Mai so long," Bakura said thoughtfully. At that moment, a knock came to the door.

"That must be her," Yami said, turning back around to open the door. He opened it, indeed revealing her.

"Hello!" She grinned. "Sorry I'm so late."

"It's all right, Mai," Shizuka giggled as she stood, grabbing her bags.

"All right, let's get going!" Mai called. "Everyone I'm taking, pile your things into the trunk!" Bakura, Otougi, and Shizuka made their way out the front door and to her car.

Yami turned to his four passengers. "You all can go get settled in. I'm going to grab some things for the ride. It will be about an hour and half."

"Okay, we'll be in the car!" Yuugi said as he darted out the door. He three friends followed after.

---

It had been about an hour. The drive was long and tiring. Soft music was playing on the radio. It had started out loud, but as the road trip went on, it gradually decreased in sound.

The boys had let Anzu have the front seat while they cramped together in the back. Yuugi was squished between Honda and Jounouchi in the middle. Jounouchi had fallen asleep long ago, and his snoring was beginning to drive people insane.

"Are we there yet?" Came a tired yawn from Honda.

"Half an hour," Yami answered, practically falling asleep at the wheel.

On the other hand, one traveler was not so tired. She pretended to be, but really, this was one of the best moments of her life. Sitting next to Yami in the car. Occasionally, she'd glance over at him, and a couple times he'd glance back. She'd feel ashamed for staring, and blush. And yet, it made her happy inside.

She couldn't wait until they arrived. It would be so much fun.

---

Yuugi walked into the lobby of the ski resort as his friends stretched and retrieved their luggage. Honda and Jounouchi began to lunge snowballs at each other. The others began to trudge inside as Yuugi returned to the front door.

"All right, how do these arrangements sound?" He began. "Yami, Jounouchi, and I will stay in one room; Honda, Bakura, and Otougi can stay in another, and Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka in the last." Everyone thought that sounded pretty good.

"All right, let's go get settled in, and then have some fun!" Jounouchi darted inside. The others followed him. Anzu glanced at Yami and smiled. She hoped she'd finally get the courage to tell him.


End file.
